poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Clefairy and the Moon Stone!/(Transcript)
This is a transcript of Clefairy and the Moon Stone! in Liam's Adventures of Pokemon the Series. *(The episode begins) *Narrator: Last time, Ash, Pikachu, and Liam faced their toughest challenge yet, a match against a Pokemon gym leader. Both Ash and Liam won a Boulder Badge, their first step in competing in the Pokmon League Championships. Joined by the gym leader, Brock, Ash and his friends continue their journey. But as they left Pewter City, little did they suspect that their next adventure would be out of this world. *Ash: (voice only) Clefariy and the Moon Stone! *Narrator: Ash and his friends hike toward Mount Moon. Many strange and astonishing tales have been told about this mysterious place. And the group's about to discover that all of them are true. *(cue to Ash, Liam and co) *Misty: Mount Moon. Doesn't the name sound romantic? *Ritsu Tainaka: I think it does. I can imagine spending some time watching the stars from the peak. *Liam: You're really getting these ideas on your head, haven't you? *Ritsu Tainaka: What? Ideas? Don't be ridiculous! *Brock: People say that a huge meteor crashed into the mountain back in prehistoric times. *Ash: A meteor? *Misty: Is it really true? *Brock: The meteor is called the Moon Stone. *Misty: Now that's romantic. *Azusa Nakano: I've heard that rare Pokemon live inside Mount Moon. *Ben: Same here, and I heard some things about the Moon Stone, like some fragments of it went soaring all over the world upon impact. *(suddenly, everyone hear a scream) *Liam: That sounded like someone needs help. *(Liam got his PokeBall out) *Liam: Spearow, help us out! *Ritsu Tainaka: You're needed too! *(The balls materialize Spearow and a Flareon) *Spearow: Spearow! *Flareon: Flareon! *Liam: I didn't know you had a Flareon, Ritsu? *Ritsu Tinaka: I sure do. *(Liam got Dexter out) *Dexter: Flareon, the Flame Pokemon. When a Fire Stone is held near an Eevee, it evolves into a Flareon. It stays heated and warm thanks to it's internal flame sac, and it can cool itself down by fluffing out its collar. *Ben: Nice pick of Pokemon, now let's go and see who's screaming! *Ash: Look! Over there! *(they rush to the source of the scream and find someone being attacked by Zubat.) *Mio Akiyama: (shrieks, and hides hehind Ritsu) *Ritsu Tainaka: Don't be a coward, Mio. *Mio Akiyama: I can't help it. *Ben: Well, we know what the reason was, at least. *Mio: What are those things? *Liam: Those are Zubat. *Misty: And they're attacking that guy! *Ash: Dexter, analyze. *Dexter: Zubat, flying Pokemon with supersonic powers. Zubat live in caves and hate to fly outside in daylight. *Ash: Not these Zubat. *Ben: Looks to me like these Zubat woke up early and found what they think is an intruder outside their home! *Azusa Nakano: Thats not funny, Ash. *Misty: Azusa's right, this is no time for jokes, that guy needs our help! *Ash: You're right. I'm sorry, to both of you. *Ben: Firstly, Ash wasn't telling a joke, he was simply stating the obvious. And second, you got a point. *Ash: Pikachu, Thunder Shock! *Liam: Spearow, use Peck on the Zubat. *Ritsu Tainaka: Flareon, use Ember to scare them off! *(Pikachu zaps some Zubat, Spearow pecks several of them, and Flareon frightened the Zubat with its Ember) *Ben: Nice work, Pikachu! Now let's check on him. *Ash: Are you okay? *???: Wow! You guys were the greatest! *Ash: (muffled) Really! It was nothing! *(Pikachu was getting squashed) *?? I'm talking super fantabulistic! I mean, two thumbs up! Way up! The best rescue I've ever had! *(Pikachu shocks both the stranger and Ash) *Ben: Oh dear! Are you guys alright? *???: I'm okay. *Azusa Nakano: Ash looks okay, but, sir, try not to do that when around a Pikachu again, okay? *???: Sure. They say that man's best friend is a Pokemon, and with those two, I believe it. *Ash: Oh. That's nice. *???: I'm so moved! Such friendship I thought I'd never see when the Zubat began attacking me. I thought I was done for, but who should arrive? Some heroes, thanks to whom, I'm alive! I'M ALIVE! Thank you so much! Thank you! *Ben: I think that means he's grateful for us saving him. *Misty: He certainly doesn't look like the poetic type. *???: Did I mention how grateful I am? *Ritsu Tainaka: You're kinda creeping us out. *Ash: Yeah. Um, anyway, why were the Zubat attacking you, mister? *???: (gasp) Never call me mister! My name is Seymour. Seymour the Scientist. Knowledge. Research. I'm Seymour the Scientist! *Ben: Seymour? That name sounds familiar. Aren't you one of the scientists from the Kanto Pokemon Research Institute? *Seymour: Yes I am. How did you know? *Ben: I got some information on the KPRI while on a case that dealt with missing research. I am part of the Pokemon Defense Unit, after all. Ben's the name. But what are you doing out here? *Seymour: Follow me, I'll show you. *(Nodoka hurried up after picking up a Pokeball) *Seymour: See? The cave is all lit up inside. Somebody has strung these lights through the whole cave. But the Pokemon in this cave need the dark. These lights are upsetting them and making them confused. *Brock: Which is probably why the Zubat left the cave and attacked you. *Ben: Makes some sense to me. *Seymour: Look here. These Paras are planting their mushrooms everywhere. *Ben: Paras aren't supposed to do that. *Seymour: And the hot lights are drying up these Sandshrew. *Ben: Even though some Sandshrew live in the desert, they still need to keep cool by burrowing underground or by hanging out in a dark, wet, and cool cave. And let me guess, all this is connected with you. Right, Seymour? *Seymour: Right. That's why I'm here. On patrol to protect the mountain from the troublemakers' attacks against these caves. *Misty: Troublemakers? Why attack a cave? *Ben: I think I know why, as does Seymour. Right? *Seymour: Correct. I'm afraid it's because of the Moon Stone. *Ash: The Moon Stone? *Seymour: Exactly. *Ben: I knew it! *Seymour: The Moon Stone is an awesome boulder, a million years old or even older. Deep in these caves the meteor hides, though no explorer has found the place of the legendary rock from space. We've studied it's fragments for many an hour, and discovered it increases a Pokemon's power. And that is why the attackers are here. They've come to take the Moon Stone, or so I fear. *Ash: Take the Moon Stone? *Ben: Well, I did some research of my own, and it's the core of the Moon Stone the thieves are after. *Liam: The core? *Ben: Exactly. And only a select few Pokemon gain power from just a single fragment of it, enough Power to make them evolve. *Seymour: Ever since I was a little boy, I've believed that Pokemon came to Earth from outer space. *(everyone looks at Seymour in confusion.) *Everyone: From outer space? *Seymour: Yes. And where, you ask, is the spacecraft that brought them here? In this cave. It's the Moon Stone. *Misty: It sure is an original theory. *Seymour: But don't you see? It means that the Moon Stone belongs to the Pokemon. We humans must not take it from them! You agree with me, don't you? *Ash: Uh huh. Uh huh. *(a Clefairy passes by them holding a rock) *(everyone notices the Clefariy pass by) *Brock: That looks like a Clefariy! *Ben: It sure is! It's one of the many Pokemon I was unable to catch on my Pokemon journey! *Misty: It's so cute! *(Liam analyzed Clefairy with Dexter) *Dexter: Clefairy, the Fairy Pokemon. This impish Pokemon is friendly, peaceful, and shy. It is believed to live inside Mount Moon, although very few have ever been seen by humans. *Ben: Their shy nature is why few humans have ever seen them, including me. *Ash: I gotta catch it! *Seymour: You can't! (grabs Ash's arm) *Ash: Huh? *Ben: What was that about? *Seymour: Sorry, but it's best if you just let it stay here. I hope you understand. *Ben: No argument from me. *Ash: Sure, Seymour. I understand. *(Soon, everyone hears that same Clefariy cry out for help) *Ben: Uh oh! Sounds like that Clefariy needs help. Come on! *(Clefariy is soon seen cornered by Meowth) *Meowth: Don't be scared of Meowth. *(everyone arrives in time to spot Meowth) *Ash: It's Meowth! *Meowth: Meowth! What are you doing here? *Ash: Looking for troublemakers, like you! *(Pikachu heads over to check on Clefairy) *Ben: And where you find Meowth, Jessie and James aren't far behind. *Ash: So, Team Rocket is causing all the trouble around here. What a surprise. *Brock: We gotta stop them before they cause anymore trouble. *Jessie: (v.o.) Trouble! *James: (v.o.) Make that double! *Ben: (in thought) Here we go again! *Jessie: To protect the world from devastation. *James: To unite all peoples within our nation. *Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love. *James: To extend our reach to the stars above. *Jessie: Jessie. *James: James. *Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light. *James: Surrender now or prepare to fight. *Meowth: Meowth, that's right. *Seymour: They sure are showoffs! *Ash: Don't you guys ever get tired of saying the same things over and over? *Liam: Well said, Ash. *Ben: And how! *Jessie: You're just jealous, boy! *James: Because we won't let you join us. *Ash: I'd never join up with you! *Ben: None of us would join a bunch of crooks! *Brock: *Jessie: *James: *Meowth: *Jessie: *(This made Azusa and Yui cross) *Azusa Nakano: Well, you're NOT getting any of it. *Yui Hirasawa: Azu-nyan's right, You tell them! *Ash: *Brock: You want a rock, take one of these, then get lost! *Jessie: Get lost? How rude. *James: *(Ash, Brock, Yui, Azusa, Tsumugi, Ui, Negi, Nodoka, Liam and Evangeline got a Pokeball out) *Ash: *Misty: Right. *() *Jessie and James: Ready or not! Koffing/Ekans! *Ash: Butterfree, I choose you! *Liam: Nidoran, go! *Yui Hirasawa: Wiggy, its go time. *Azusa Nakano: Cadel, go! *Tsumugi: Nida, battle time! *Ui Hirasawa: Bella, let's go! *Negi, Nodoka and Brock: Here we go! *Evangeline: Come forth, my servant! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Misty: Oh no, Clefairy's running away! *Who's that Pokemon? It's Clefairy *(back to the show) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash: () Wow....! *(Then an orange kid passes by everyone, unnoticed) *'Kooky Kid:' (wiggles his fingers) Kooky! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: *(the episode ends) Category:NegimaLover Category:Transcripts